The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Management zones refer to contiguous regions within an agricultural field that have similar limiting factors influencing harvested yields of crops. The regions that belong to the same management zone can usually be managed uniformly with respect to seeding, irrigation, application of fertilizers such as nitrogen, and/or harvesting.
One advantage of identifying management zones within an agricultural field is that information about the zones may help crop growers to customize their practices for each zone to thus increase the productivity and the harvested yields of crops.